Humanos
Los humanos son una especie de seres sapientes que es representada y aludida en toda la franquicia de My Little Pony. __TOC__ Desarrollo El 28 de agosto de 2011, se le preguntó a Jayson Thiessen respecto a la serie " " y respondió " ". El 5 de agosto y 6 de octubre de 2012, el artista de libros de cómics Andy Price, respectivamente, declaró sobre el cómic " " y " " Representación en la serie thumb|Pinkie Pie y Gummy usando gafas de Groucho con nariz humana. Los humanos han sido aludidos en varias ocasiones. En La Rain-plosión Sónica, Pinkie Pie usa un dedo de espuma representando una mano humana mientras anima la actuación de Rainbow Dash, y mientras anima la graduación de Maud en Una Amistad Fuerte Como Roca. Discord también usa una cuando tiene la idea de organizar su próxima fiesta de té con Fluttershy en su casa en Armonía Discordante. Una versión azul aparece en La Pareja Perfecta. con nariz humana aparecen en seis episodios: Fiesta Para Una, donde tanto Pinkie Pie como Gummy usan un par de gafas de Groucho como parte de su disfraz; Llegó la Hora, donde los suministros de fiesta de Pinkie incluyen varios pares de gafas de Groucho, unas de las cuales son inadvertidamente utilizadas por Twilight Sparkle después de que la unicornio se estrellara contra Fluttershy llevando los suministros; Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, donde Fluttershy, Spike y Pinkie utilizan gafas de Groucho; Consejo Celestial, donde Discord lleva un par de gafas de Groucho y luego, inadvertidamente, Thorax; Difícil de Expresar, donde Sweetie Belle usa gafas de Groucho para disfrazarse cuando ella, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se ocultan en la carreta repartidora de Big McIntosh, y luego las vuelve a usar cuando observan a Big Mac y Sugar Belle a través de la ventana de su panadería, y Scootaloo más tarde las lleva mientras toma la alforja de Sugar Belle como parte de un plan para hacer que Big Mac impresione a Sugar Belle, y cuando Scootaloo distrae a Sugar Belle; y Fama y Desgracia, donde Pinkie habla con un clon de ella usando las gafas durante la canción Imperfectas. thumb|left|Un garabato humano en la pared. Un dibujo de una silueta humana pegado en la pared aparece en los episodios Los Bebés Cake y Una Amiga en Acción. Iron Will, quien aparece en De Cascos Firmes, es un minotauro: un híbrido teriantrópico de un humano y un toro. Lord Tirek, quien aparece en el final de la cuarta temporada, es un centauro: un híbrido teriantrópico de un humano y un caballo. Criaturas como dragones, Perros Diamante, draconequus y grifos tienen pulgares oponibles y pueden hablar. thumb|De izquierda a derecha: Timothy Packford, [[Jim Miller, Katrina Hadley, Jayson Thiessen e Ishi Rudell.]] En Un Bocado de Vida, una imagen de cuatro miembros del personal de la serie con máscaras de caballo y el codirector de Rainbow Rocks con máscara de cebra aparece como un solo fotograma en la secuencia de la carreta de música eléctrica de DJ Pon-3 estrellándose contra el Twilicane. Además, en la actuación de voz original, el Dr. Hooves cuestiona la forma en que Jeff Letrotski usa la palabra " " como un tic verbal. Representación en Equestria Girls thumb Humanos aparecen a lo largo de la franquicia de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. En la primera película, Twilight Sparkle se transforma en humana cuando viaja a un mundo habitado por humanos con piel multicolor. Mientras está allí, se encuentra con las contrapartes humanas de sus amigas poni y otros humanos muy similares a los ponis habitantes de Equestria. Otras representaciones Varios humanos han aparecido junto con ponis en mercancía y en otros medios como comerciales, algunos humanos siendo personajes animados y otros interpretados por actores de acción real. Entre los humanos animados se incluyen personajes que aparecen en algunas de las camisetas artísticas de WeLoveFine del My Little Pony Project 2012, personajes que aparecen en la aplicación para iOS de Monopoly Hotels y personajes de otros programas transmitidos por Hub que aparecen en algunos de los medios promocionales del canal. Entre los humanos de acción real se incluyen a Katherine y Sophie con sus roles propios en Unofficial Royal Wedding Pastry Chefs, Tori Spelling con su rol en nueve promociones de Hub en torno a Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 y Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2, Mallory Hagan con su rol propio en promociones de Hub en torno a Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, Gavin, Isabella, Elle on the Inside, Faye, Hannah, Amaryllis, Brendan y demás en PonyChat, niñas pequeñas en otras promociones (con la Princesa Celestia en una para los juguetes de Canterlot de Target y otras mercancías, con la Princesa Cadance en una para su juguete Pony Wedding parlante, con Pinkie Pie y Rarity en las del juguete Pony Wedding del Castillo Princesa Pony, y/o con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle en las del set Castillo Mágico del Arcoíris), estudiantes y un maestro en la Hub High School con Rainbow Dash y Megatron de Transformers Prime en promociones de Hub High, y miembros de en el episodio Cowboy Android! de The Aquabats! Super Show! y en algunos medios promocionales crossover de The Hub. La versión de la página web promocional de Boomerang en Reino Unido e Irlanda y comerciales para su competencia de 2011 Make it a My Little Pony Christmas muestran una silueta de Santa Claus, con su trineo volador tirado por Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle en la página web y por la Princesa Celestia en el comercial. era similarmente un personaje no visto en las generaciones anteriores de My Little Pony. Adolescentes en acción real interpretan a las seis amigas, Sunset Shimmer, las Dazzlings y otros personajes en varios medios promocionales y vídeos musicales de Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks y Juegos de la Amistad. Una versión editada de un fan art precedente a Equestria Girls de las seis amigas como humanas fue publicada por la página oficial castellana de My Little Pony en Facebook el 26 de junio de 2015. Galería Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|Pinkie Pie con un dedo de espuma en forma de mano humana. Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie y Gummy con gafas de Groucho con nariz humana. Human drawing S02E13.png|Un garabato humano en la pared. Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Pinkie Pie pulls out a foam finger S7E4.png|Pinkie llevando el mismo dedo de espuma. Cutie Mark Crusaders notice Big Mac leaving S7E8.png|Sweetie Belle llevando gafas de Groucho. Disguised Scootaloo introduces herself to Sugar Belle S7E8.png|Scootaloo usando las mismas gafas de Groucho utilizadas por Sweetie Belle. Discord with a foam finger on his claw S7E12.png Giant ball of cats coming tumbling down S7E13.png Pinkie Pie in a therapist's office S7E14.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|El elenco principal como adolescentes humanas. Fluttershy Equestria Girl Doll Photo.png|Una niña con muñeca Equestria Girls de Fluttershy. Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg TASS S01E07 Pinkie Pie Cameo.jpg|Un humano, The M.C. Bat Commander, con Pinkie Pie. My Little Pony Littlest Pet Shop crossover promo 2012-11-10.jpg Hub Summer Pool Party "We" magazine cover.png|Dan, de Dan Vs., en un corte comercial de Hub Summer Pool Party. Shadow Bolt Pet Xbox LIVE.png|Avatar humano de Xbox Live con un Shadowbolt de mascota. Magic of Friendship music video - EG Stomp.png|Vídeo musical de acción en vivo Magic of Friendship contando con las seis amigas y Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Rocks music video - Rainbooms and Dazzlings.png|Vídeo musical de acción en vivo de Rainbow Rocks contando con las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings. Véase también *Lista de humanos y lista de personajes de Equestria Girls. Referencias en:Humans pt:Humanos Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls Categoría:Humanos